Nokomis Sol
Nokomis Sol (ノコミスソル, Nokomisusoru) is a Single-Star Blacklist Hunter, and is a member of a group of 12 Blacklist Hunters known as 'The Jury'. She is the leader of The Jury, and as such is the 1st member. Nokomis' alias is 'Eclipse'. Appearance Nokomis is a girl of average height and build, with fair skin. She has messy cyan hair that lands just above her waist, which is usually kept in a ponytail using a large red hairband. Her eyes are gold, yet one is covered by a mask she seems to wear often. Nokomis wears a dark gray robe over a long sleeved white shirt, black dress pants and boots. Whenever she goes out on missions she wears a black mask which covers her right eye and the bottom half of her face. Personality Nokomis is a very calm and charismatic young woman, forming and leading The Jury almost alone at just the age of 20. Opposed to some of the methods used by other members of the group, Nokomis favours arresting criminals over killing them, being traumatised at a young age by being forced to kill her own parents who were criminals, and as such does not fight with her full potential, hoping to talk down and wear out her opponents. The only time she kills criminals is when she deems them to dangerous to be left alive, although even then she has stated that the act disgusts her. Because of this, other members with her usually have to carry out the deed, even if she was the one fighting. Coming from a criminal family herself, Nokomis can often sympathise with her opponents, giving herself an edge over them in combat. Some take her sympathy as her insulting them, yet she means what she says, taking anything thrown back her way as just them not wanting to believe someone they consider an enemy can understand them. However, this usually just makes her pity them even more. As the leader of The Jury, she prioritises the safety of her friends over everything else, and is more than willing to throw away her life if it means the others get away safely. Because of her undying loyalty to her friends, they in turn are completely loyal to her, and will also lay their lives down on the line for her. As they are all ready to die for one another, a sibling-like bond has formed between all the members, and none will run from a fight, even if it looks like they are destined to lose. Because of her personality, and the fact she rarely fights seriously, people often underestimate Nokomis, thinking they can take advantage of her hospitality to overpower her. This, however, usually ends up working in her favour, as she is then able to surprise people with her power. She always seems to be on guard, and as such it is not only extremely difficult to take her by surprise, but to even get close to her as a friend. Background Nokomis was born in Sincla City to a wealthy crime family, one that worked for a Mafia family, however it is unknown which. At the age of 13, Nokomis left home in the hopes of becoming a Hunter, and on the way was joined by a then 16 year old Kameko Astra. Some years later, when Nokomis was 15 and Kameko was 18, they both became Hunters, and decided to team up. They both decided to become Blacklist Hunters, and worked solely as a pair for a few years. Much to the annoyance of Kameko, 4 years after pairing up, Nokomis decided they should split up, and after a long argument, they went their separate ways. Now by herself, Nokomis planned to arrest her parents. A few months went by, and she began watching over meetings of some of the Mafia families, hoping to find her parents at one, as they had moved since she last saw them. After a few failed attempts, Nokomis finally saw her parents at one of the meetings, and tailed them back to their house. There, she confronted the two, however not recognising their daughter anymore, they opened fire on her. She at first tried to reason with them, but once it became clear they wouldn't believe her, she retaliated. Nokomis killed her own parents, in the end. She blamed herself for how everything unfolded, thinking that if she never went at it alone, she could've handled the situation better. A few months went b, and at the age of 20, Nokomis finally decided to contact Kameko once again, asking if he wanted to form a group of Hunters like them, so that what happened with her parents may never happen again. Kameko agreed to the idea, however she never told him what happened that night at her parents house. Plot Hallow Crew Arc Nokomis is referred to by Eiichi and Astolfo as her alias 'Eclipse' when around Chrono. As such, Chrono recognises the name and wished to meet her. Trying to avoid any actual contact between Chrono and Nokomis, Eiichi instead calls Nokomis, but wanting to do so on a different phone, does it on Chrono's. When Eiichi calls Nokomis on Chrono's phone, he hopes for no answer, yet instead Issei picks up. They talk for a minute or two, but when Issei realises something's going on, he hangs up. Two weeks after the incident, Nokomis sends a text meant for Eiichi to Chrono's phone. The idea that Eiichi would be friends with a criminal, let alone call her using said criminals phone, doesn't cross Nokomis' mind (with good reason), and as such believes Chrono's phone is actually Eiichi's new phone. In the message, she refers to Eiichi by his real name and, asking what he called for, leading Chrono to discover his real identity. Eiichi then leaves Sincla City along with Astolfo, and goes to Nokomis for help, however she scolds him for what he's done, and worries they might have been followed by the Hallow Crew. Because of this, Nokomis apologises to Eiichi, before denying him entry to The Jury's base. Equipment Abilities & Powers Nokomis is an extremely gifted Hunter, being trained in multiple arts of combat. Proven by being the leader of a powerful Blacklist Hunter group called The Jury, she is the most skilled Hunter of the group. Nokomis created The Jury by herself 6 years prior to the Hallow Crew Arc, first recruiting her close friend and previous partner Kameko, and then going on to gain the respect and trust of 10 other powerful Blacklist Hunters, all who follow her word without question. Throughout the group's 6 year run, they have being become increasingly notorious in the criminal underworld for the hundreds of criminals, both big and small, that they have either captured or killed despite their short run. The Jury's current members are all notably strong, save for their newest member Issei Matsu, and yet none of them put themselves above her. Even when not backed by The Jury, Nokomis herself is enough to cause concern, which is seen when she is mentioned to Chrono Diabolus, an equally dangerous leader of the powerful Hallow Crew, as her alias 'Eclipse'. Nokomis often talks down her opponents, using the least force possible to ensure an outcome where everyone walks away alive. As such, many people do not know the full extent of her abilities, as she rarely goes all out in combat. Nokomis normally spares her enemies after the fight is over, only killing them when she feels that they're too dangerous to be kept alive. Nen Battles and Competitions Quotes Trivia * Nokomis' name is a Native American name meaning 'daughter of the moon', while her surname is Spanish for 'sun' * Her alias is fittingly Eclipse, an event which occurs when the Moon moves into the Earth's shadow * Nokomis may possibly be Asexual * If Nokomis held a position in the Hunter Association, she could become a Double-Star Hunter